Role Reversal
by FlashForward21
Summary: Gideon Pines becomes friends with Mabel and Dipper Gleeful, the most adorable twin physics in all of Gravity Falls. But after reluncantly going on a date with Mabel, he soon discovers that cuteness can fade all too quickly.
1. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Part 1

**A/N: So I was on Tumblr, and I was reading about this thing called "Reverse Pines" and I thought it would be awesome for Gideon and the twins to trade places. So enjoy!"**

* * *

Gideon Pines jumped out of the truck, his brown shoes making a soft thud on the dusty ground. He fixed his blue t-shirt and combed his light golden hair; he wanted to look his best. Soos pulled the keys out of the ignition and joined him. "Here we are, dude. The Telepathy Inn!"

A large, light blue tent stood in front of them, as tall as the oak trees surrounding it. A large billboard showed two human-shaped shadows dancing across a lit stage, with "MYSTERY TWINS" written in dark green below. Gideon put his comb away. "Looks nice."

The two walked toward a large opening. A large man in a pink t-shirt welcomed them. "Care to put some money in the special Physic Sack?" Gideon rolled his eyes as Soos put a twenty dollar bill in. "Have fun!" The man yelled as the two walked in.

The duo sat down on a long wooden bench. Gideon looked at the crowd, mostly made up of gullible tourists. He spotted the cop who called him adorable and wouldn't solve the murder of Wax Stan, and frowned. "Dude, it's starting!" Soos said excitedly.

Gideon stared at the stage, waiting for the curtain to be pulled away. "Let's who these monsters are." A large drum roll started, and everybody gazed excitedly. A final beat was sounded, and the curtain was withdrawn-revealing two adorable brown-haired twins. Gideon's mouth dropped. "What? But they're so...adorable."

They wore matching baby blue suits on, with a large white cape tied to the back. The two walked to the front of the stage, with the female one waving at the audience excitedly. "Hello America! My name's Dipper!" The male twin pulled off his cap with a blue star in the center and held up the front of his hair, revealing a series a dots and birthmarks that formed the Big Dipper. Gideon gawked at the sight.

"And my name's Mabel!" Mabel threw her hands to the sky, and 6 doves flew away. Everybody gasped in awe, even Gideon.

"And we are-" The twins shouted in unison, "The Mystery Twins!" Several fireworks exploded behind them, leaving a spectacular sight of light blue and red.

"We have quite a show for you tonight," Dipper told them.

"Hit it dad!" Mabel declared. The twins threw their capes to the audience. Soos rocketed forward, hurtling over nearly 5 benches. He knocked over several people, then dove. He caught the cape in a cloud of dust, and held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Gideon chuckled, then saw nearly ten women were fighting over Dipper's.

The same man in the pink shirt started playing the piano. Mabel did a giddy twirl and the two starting dancing to an oddly catchy tune.

"Oh, we can see-" Dipper started singing.

"-What others can't see," Mabel finished.

"It ain't some sideshow trick-"

"-It's a neat ability!" Gideon reckoned it was odd, them finishing each others sentences. But the tune was quite nice, and he found himself clapping along.

"Where others are blind-"

"We are futurely inclined!"

"And you to could win-"

"If you had a twin!"

Dipper walked to the front of the stage, grabbing a teal orb that hung around his neck for just a moment. "C'mon everybody, rise up!" Gideon suddenly stood up.

"What-how the?" Gideon stuttered. It was odd; he had stood up, as if somebody had forced him to.

"Let's keep it going!" Mabel yelled eagerly. "Keep it going!" The twins hopped off the stage and pranced around the tent. Soos stared in awe as Dipper placed his hands on his own head and looked as if he was reading his mind.

"I sense that you eat a lot!" Dipper sang. Soos could only nod.

Mabel pointed at Sherrif Blubs. "I sense that you are a cop!"

Blubs clapped enthusiastically, forgetting the fact he had a large golden badge on his right shoulder. "What gave it away?" He chuckled. Gideon face palmed and rolled his eyes.

Mabel then spun around and leaped next to Gideon. She grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. "I don't mean to stare...but something tells me, you just combed your hair!" Gideon blinked as she and Dipper happily bounced back on to the stage.

Soos whisperered into Gideon's ear, "How do you think she knew that?"

"So we welcome you as kin-" Dipper sang slowly.

"In our Telepathy Inn!" Mabel did a polite curtsy.

"And thank's for visiting..." Dipper winked at the crowd.

Together, they sang, "The Mystery Twins!" More fireworks exploded behind them, but they were nearly drowned out by how loud the audience was clapping. Soos was probably the loudest, and it felt like gunshots in Gideon's ear.

"Seriously though, thanks for visiting!" Mabel cheered. Everybody soon stood up, some of them going to the twins to get fortunes. Gideon and Soos left, but no before the manchild left another twenty in the Physic Sack.

Gideon opened the truck door and climbed into the passenger seat, then buckled the seat belt. Soos hopped in as well, the truck shaking as he did so. "So, what do you think, hambone?"

Gideon chuckled. "They're bigger frauds than Stan. No wonder he's jealous!" The two laughed loudly as Soos drove home.

* * *

Dipper stared at the truck until it passed the horizon. He turned away and faced his twin sister, who was combing her hair. "We got to keep an eye on that boy."

"Why?" Mabel responded. "Because he's adorable and awesome!"

"What, n-no! He's Stan's great nephew!" Realization soon struck Dipper. "Mabel, do you...have a crush on him?"

"Well, the only way I can respond to that is I think my epic summer romance is back on track!" Mabel jumped and skipped giddily toward the RV.

Dipper sat down on a stool to think about this, but only sighed. Love and magic never mixed well.


	2. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Part 2

"So, how were the gremlins, I mean Mystery Twins?" Stan asked in fake enthusiasm. Him, Gideon, and Soos were just hanging out in the store after a long day of scamming people.

Gideo shrugged. "Eh, they were nice." Despite their less than real physic capabilities, the show was spectacular. Even though they were fake, they made it feel real. "They're definately frauds, though."

Soos shook his head. "Nah, dude, they're real. How do you think Dipper knew I ate a lot?"

Stan took of his eyepatch. "Right..." He grabbed a large stack of dollar bills, which to him was more important than anything in the world. "I gotta put this in the bank, so Soos, you're in charge."

Soos saluted him. "You won't regret it, Mr. Pines."

Stan stared at him for a moment. "Sure...just, don't blow up any hot dogs. Do you know how expensive those things are?"

As Stan closed the door, Gideon yelled, "Bye, Grunkle Stan!"

"Stay out of trouble, kid."

As Stan drove away on the dusty old trail, Soos started cleaning things. "I got to make sure the store is ship-shape. You okay with being alone until Stan comes back?"

"You know it." The two fist bumped, and Gideon ran to the living room. When he made sure no one was watching, he pulled out his "3" book. He casually flipped over the pages, nothing really catching his attention until he came to a page titled "Different Dimensions". "I have learned through several investigations..." Gideon read aloud. "That there are 'hotspots' in Gravity Falls where traveling through different dimensional planes is possible." Gideon closed the book to think. "Different planes..."

The loud ring of the doorbell interrupted him. He quicky hid the book in his jacket pocket and went to the door. Gideon opened it and was surprised to see...Mabel Gleeful. "Hey, Mabel, what are you doing here?"

Mabel was dressed in a light blue collared t-shirt with a black skirt. Her long brown hair was neatly trimmed around her shoulders, and a teal orb hung around her neck. "Well, I remembered you from yesterday's show and I just couldn't forget about you."

"Really?" Gideon asked in disbelief. Girls never really payed attention to him.

Mabel looked around for a moment. "Is Stan here?"

"He had to go deposit some money in the bank."

"Good. Stan's no fan of mine. How could you be so colorful and vibrant while he's just a dull gray?" Mabel questioned.

Gideon stammered. "I-uh, don't really know."

She playfully smacked Gideon in the arm. "So why don't you come down to my dressing room so I could give you a makeover?"

Gideon blushed, his cheeks getting red. "Uh, sure thing Mabel."

* * *

Mabel opened the door to her wardrobe. Several uniforms, capes, and suits were hung on the walls, and bottles and brushes littered the ground. Gideon noticed Dipper was cleaning up a large pile of clothing. He waved akwardly. "Hey, Dipper."

The male twin didn't even look up, only nodding. Mabel poked Gideon in the nose. "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy when he's not the center of my attention." Dipper just shook his head as he threw a scarf into the closet. Gideon took a seat in front of a large mirror. "So how do you want it, Gideon?" Mabel asked.

He stared at his reflection. Despite his many attempts with a comb, his hair still flopped messily over his head. "How do you normally do it?"

"Let me show you!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mabel spun Gideon's chair around. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. His untidy hair was now gelled and shiny, with little baby blue streaks. Gideon saw Mabel smirking and chuckled. "Wow, Mabel...this is awesome."

"Not as awesome as the view from the roof!" Before Gideon could say anything, Mabel grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Dipper looked up for a moment, then sighed.

_Don't snap, Dipper, _he thought._ She'll kill you._

* * *

"Wow, the view from up hear is nuts!" Gideon said excitedly. The both sat the Gleeful Factory rooftop, the small town of Gravity Falls beneath them.

"You know what, Gideon?" Mabel said. "When I look down on Gravity Falls from up hear, I feel like a queen!" She rubbed her hands and smiled greedily. "Guess that makes you my king!"

"King Gideon?" Indeed, he felt powerful looking up on all the little people. Not too powerful, though. "That's nice of you, Mabel. I'm glad we're friends."

"But I want to be more than friends." Mabel smiled. "Gideon, do you want to go on a date with me tomorow night?"

Gideon frowned a little. He being friends with Mabel, but nothing more. "Look, Mabel. You're really, really sweet. But let's just be friends."

"Please, just one date?" While Gideon thought, Mabel secretly grabbed the teal orb.

A sudden, nagging urge to agree with her entered his mind. "Well, okay, I guess," Gideon sighed.

"Thanks, Gideon! You've made me the happiest girl alive!" Mabel reached over and hugged him, nearly crushing his lungs.

"I...can't...breathe..."

* * *

Mabel waved goodbye to Gideon, then walked back to the wardrobe. "So, did you get any information out of him?" Dipper questioned.

Mabel pulled off her teal hair piece, placing it on her dresser. "What?"

"The whole point of you going out with him was to learn about what he knows about this town's secrets!" Dipper glared. "Looks like you failed, once again."

_Typical Dipper_, Mabel thought. Dipper was always focused on figuring out the elusive secrets of Gravity Falls, sometimes at the behest of his twin. Mabel angrily jabbed Dipper in the chest. "Listen, Dipstick. I'm going out with Gideon because I like him!"

Dipper swatted her hand away. "But this is why we forced our parents to move to Gravity Falls in the first place!"

"Whatever!" Mabel yelled. She grabbed a blow dryer and threw it at a mirror, smashing it into a million pieces. She left, enraged.

_If she won't do it_, Dipper thought. _Then I will._


	3. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Part 3

"Wow, Mabel," Gideon said in awe. The two were dining at the most luxurious restuarant in all of Gravity Falls. "I didn't think they would let us in for free...or bring a horse inside."

"Well, people have a tough time saying 'no' to me." Mabel sat back and placed her flats on the table, carelessly kocking over a glass of sparkling water.

A waiter walked over, swerving around the horse to get to the table. "Ah, Miss Mabel, the feet on the table is an excellent choice!"

Mabel grabbed the waiter's vest. "Why aren't you wearing the shirt that promotes the Telepathy Inn?"

"Well, uh..." The waiter tugged at his collar. "It's a little...short."

Mabel's eyes narrowed. "Does it look like I care?"

The waiter gulped nervously. "I will put it on right away!" He sprinted toward the kitchen, scared out of his wits.

Gideon looked around at the other patrons to see if anybody had heard the threat. "Mabel, don't you think we're gonna get kicked out now?"

Mabel unconsciously felt the teal orb. "I wouldn't count on it." The waiter returned with two lobsters and butter. Gideon barely kept himself from laughing at the waiter's new shirt, which stopped at around his chest. He soon left, leaving the two alone."So, Gideon, how do you like Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked.

"It's nice. All the scenery is pretty." Gideon nervously chuckled when he saw a smug look on Mabel's face.

"Have you noticed anything_ unusual _or _weird_ in this town? Like a weird _book _or, I don't know, _creatures_?" Mabel said, remembering Dipper's plan. Mabel really had no intention of questioning Gideon, but Dipper forced her to. Being locked in a closet for 10 hours with no food or water really changes your mind.

"Well, uh..." Gideon's mind raced to find anyway to change the subject. "Hey, why don't tell me about Dipper."

Mabel was so surprised she dropped her fork. "What do you mean?"

Gideon pointed to a bruise on her neck that could've been brought upon by choking. "He doesn't abuse you or anything, does he?" Gideon smirked when he realized he had turned the tables on Mabel.

"No...well...uh," Mabel stuttered.

Gideon's smug look disappeared. "Wait, does he really?" He asked in genuine concern. The accusation had been just a desperate attempt at ending Mabel's questions, and he felt sorry for her.

"Let's just eat," Mabel told him, though she looked like she had something on her mind.

* * *

Simply put, dinner was an akward affair. The lobsters weren't the greatest; they were still alive, for Pete's sake. The two gave each other akward stares for most of the time. Whenever there was talking, the source was always Mabel. The topic of the town's mysteries had never been repeated.

"So then I said, autograph your own headshot!" Mabel concluded with a laugh. Gideon only nodded, wanting to be anywhere else but there. He picked at the lobster with his fork, causing it to snap its claws at him.

Mabel dabbed her mouth with a napkin, then spoke. "Well, tonight's date was a complete success! And tomorrow's date will be even better!"

"Wait, I thought there was only going to be _one _date," Gideon said. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, what a surprise! A South American Rainbow Macaw." A gigantic colorful bird came out of nowhere, and landed on Mabel's outstretched arm. Gideon yelped in surprise and nearly fell out of his seat. "Two...three...four," Mabel whispered to the bird.

"Gideon...will...you...accompany...Mabel...to the...ballroom dance...this Thurpday!" Mabel shook her arm, and bird screeched in terror. "Thursday!" it corrected. It then coughed up a letter and flew off.

Several other patrons came over and surrounded them.

"I'm the edge of my seat!" Sheriff Blubs cheered enthusiasticly.

"This is going to be so adorable!" Another said. Gideon stared in horror when a doctor confirmed that a woman would die of sadness if he rejected Mabel's offer.

"Please, Gideon!" Mabel whispered. When he looked around uncertainly, she grabbed the orb. It's effects weren't needed; the people surrounding them made Gideon nervous enough.

"Alright, I'll go."

* * *

After waving goodbye to Gideon, Mabel met with Dipper outside of the restuarant. "How did it go?" Dipper asked.

"It was fun," Mabel sighed. "He agreed to go on another date with me, with, um, a little external pressure."

"Not the date." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Did you get any information out him?"

Mabel looked around nervously. "We, uh, kind off dropped the subject when he asked me a question."

Dipper suddenly grabbed Mabel's neck and hoisted her above the ground. For a twelve year old boy, he was incredibly strong. "Listen up, Mabel Charlotte Gleeful." Mabel gulped; Dipper only used her full name when he was especially angry. "I don't care about your romance. I care about learning his secrets! So you better think about your priorities, or else I'll do it for you!" He threw her to the ground and stormed off.

Mabel sighed sadly, held back the tears, and followed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me.**


	4. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Part 4

"Boat in the night! Boat 'n the night! Eh-heh-hoo!"

The gondola sailed silently across Lake Gravity Falls, as if not wanting to upset the tranquility. Gideon stared absent-mindedly at his reflection, which only offered a frown. From the other bench in the boat, Mabel continued her story. "So then I said, 'If you want spaghetti, ask Luigi!'" She realized Gideon wasn't listening and snapped her fingers. "Gideon!"

Gideon sat up quickly, trying to remember what she said. "Um, yeah, Mar-I mean, Luigi's spaghetti. Great." He looked at his wrist, then remembered that Stan had sold his watch. "Hey, uh, boat dude," he said to Old Man McGucket. "How much time until we head back?"

"I'm OLD MAN MCGUCKET!" The town koot said excitedly. Gideon rolled his eyes. How much longer until he could get out of this mess? He reached across the side of the boat to place his hand in the water. Perhaps that could waste time.

Instead, Mabel grabbed his hands and gripped them tightly. "Don't you want this even to last, my sweet?"

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Gideon yelled immediantly. "Wait, I mean, of course I want it to last with a _friend_. Or chum, pal, blood brother, uh...other word for friend."

"Pal?" McGucket suggested.

"Already said that. Uhhh, mate?"

Mabel smiled brightly. "How about...soul mate?" Gideon back away from her, only for the loud bang of fireworks to startle him. He looked at the sky. A firework exploded into a bright red letters, forming the word 'GIDEON'. Another firework exploded, creating a heart around it. Firecrackers popped around it, forming a bright cascade of miniature hearts.

"Dear god..." Gideon muttered.

* * *

"So, that was fun!" Mabel said. The boat came to a stop at the pier, and the two jumped off.

"Sure..." Gideon rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Mabel placed her arm around his neck. "I'm free tomorrow. Wanna go to The Club with me?" Gideon's brain suddenly exploded with thoughts of _say no, man_ and _c'mon Gideon, break up with her_. He took a breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

But he suddenly found himself staring at her cute, adorable, little puppy dog eyes and bright, full cheeks. Even the hand wrapped around the teal orb looked stunning. He stammered for a moment, his mind trying to decide on which option to choose. After a vicious mental ninja battle, _say yes _was declared victorious. "Okay...I guess."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gideon!" Mabel cheered excitedly. She gave him a quick hug and sprinted down a dusty old path.

Gideon frowned and sighed. Why had he accepted? He had been totally determined to say no, but somehow he chose yes. "What have I done?!" he said aloud.

"Agreed to go on a date!" the insane voice of McGucket called out from across the lake.

* * *

Dipper suddenly came into Mabel's view. He asked the all-too familiar question. "So did you find any inform-"

"Shut up!" Mabel yelled. Dipper frowned, then walked away from Mabel and toward the pier. "Where are you going?" Mabel called out.

"If you can't find anything, then I will!" He yelled back. Mabel ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder.

"You can't! I love him!" Dipper ignored her and pulled her hand off his shoulder. He took a step, but his twin jumped on his back. Her fists starting smashing on his head.

"My hair!" Dipper yelled. _Oh, and I might get a concussion too. But whatever_, he thought. Mabel now had a hand across his eyes, the other on his hair. Dipper stumbled blindly, attempting to balance and pull Mabel off at the same time. She pulled his hairly fiercely, causing him to tilt to the right. His foot got stuck under a root, and the two tumbled over. Mabel landed with a thud onto the dirt, while Dipper fell in a bush.

Mabel stood back up and clutched the orb. Dipper climbed out the bushes, his face as red as a beet and as angry as a bull. "You're gonna pay for that!" He grabbed his orb as well, and both of them prepared for an epic twin fight.

"Am I, uh, int-interrupting something here?"

The twins turned and saw Gideon standing akwardly. He had a confused look on his face, and wide eyes. Mabel and Dipper turned to face each other. Both twins were silent for a moment, causing Gideon to clumsily dust his hat in an attempt to break the ice. Dipper managed to speak first. "What, no!" Dipper said.

Mabel nodded. "Of course not, marshmella! We were just expressing our, uh, tw-twinsy bond!" The two akwardly hugged with anger in their eyes.

Gideon blinked. "Alright...I'm going, to, walk away now." He spun around and left, a very disorientated expression on his face. The two twins faced each other.

"Let's go home," Dipper stated, momentarily forgetting the fight. Mabel offered a ghost of a smile. Dipper ignored this and walked back the house, with Mabel following behind.

* * *

"It all makes sense!" Gideon said to himself. The bruises, Dipper not paying attention to her, dodging questions about it, everything. It made sense. Dipper was definitely abusing her. Or at least beating her. _C'mon, Gideon_. _He can't be that bad_. Then Gideon remembered the hatred in his eyes after coming out of the bushes. Something was definitely up.

Inside his house, Dipper thought about Gideon too. The boy obviously knew something about the supernatural side of Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack hid several secrets as well. He definately knew something. _C'mon, Dipper. He can't be that smart_. Then Dipper remembered that everytime Mabel would ring the Shack's doorbell, Gideon would hide the book he was reading. Something was definitely up.

The two came to the same conclusion:

_That boy can't be trusted._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've just been pretty busy lately, with school and new braces and other things. So please read and review, it means a lot to me.**


	5. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Part 5

"Gravity Falls is not what you call a sleepy town..." Mabel sang quietly. She was seated at The Club, one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Gravity Falls, and was where she and Gideon agreed to go a on a date. Mabel had arrived early, so she was entertaining herself by singing. "But like any other town...all the people rest..." she stopped when Gideon walked in.

"Glad you can make it, marshmella! Why don't you take a seat?" Gideon continue to stand, though. "Uh, Gideon?" Mabel asked in confusion.

Gideon scratched the back of his neck. This wasn't going to be easy. "Listen, Mabel. We've been going out for a while-"

"I know! I don't want it to end!" Mabel interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah...about that." Gideon wiped the sweat off his forehead as Mabel stared in wonder. "I'm sorry, Mabel. I can't be your marshmellow any more."

Mabel frowned. "Are you b-breaking up with me?"

"Yea-"

_What are you doing, Gideon? You love her._

The thought did not belong to Gideon, but it sure was tantalizing. _Whatever you say...wait a minute! Why do I have to listen to you?!_ Gideon mentally responded. Suddenly, a comfy blanket was spread across his mind, smothering his attempts to think.

_Just do what I say, marshmella. You won't regret it_, the voice said soothingly. Gideon tried to pull the blanket off of him, but it only got tighter. _Just listen to me._

_No, never..._The blanket was close to suffocating him now, his mind going numb. The voice cascaded across his body, relaxing it. Gideon's mind closed it's eyes peacefully, as if falling into a deep sleep.

_That's it..._

_"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gideon screamed. The blanket was burned away, the suffocation ending. The voice fizzled and shrieked before dying.

The other patrons nearly jumped out of their seats in surprise. His scream had broken the serenity of the restaurant, causing a few customers to angrily glare at the boy.

But Gideon didn't care. While he tried to catch his breath, he noticed a blue spark fizzled across the orb around Mabel's neck. He glared at her. "Gideon?"

Gideon angrily pointed his finger at her. "Look, Mabel! This has gone on longer enough! I don't know what brain magic or mind trick you're pulling on me, but it not's going to work! I'm sorry, Mabel, but it's over!"

Mabel wiped away a tear. "You ARE breaking up with me!" Gideon nodded, then turned around and headed toward the door. Mabel grasped the orb, but nothing happened. Tears swelled in her eyes as she realized that is wasn't working. "Come back!"

Gideon looked and stared. "Mabel, we're done. You're a nice girl and all, but I'm not the guy for you. Find somebody else!" He slammed the door loudly.

Outside, he smiled. He did it. He finally broke up with Mabel. Things could finally go back to normal.

* * *

"...Mabel?..."

Dipper cautiously opened the door to his sister's bedroom. The colorful posters and drawings that plastered the walls were still there. The wardrobe and dresser filled to the brim with scarves was still there. He looked at the beige desk and sighed.

Mabel had her head planted on the desk, letting out quiet sobs. Her arms were wrapped around a large pillow shaped like a pig, holding it tightly. Dipper knew she only acted this way when things seemed unfixable, or out of reach.

He walked over and put her arm around her. "Mabel, c'mon, it's going to be alright."

"Just leave me alone."

Dipper shook his head. "Fine. I guess you don't want my help." He headed back toward the door when he noticed the writing on the wall. Scrawled in markers, Mabel had wrote GIDEON + MABEL, TOGETHER FOREVER.

"This has something to do with Gideon, doesn't it?" He knew he was correct when she only sobbed louder. "Just tell me what happened."

Mabel turned toward him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He...he BROKE UP WITH ME!" she wailed, then went back to sobbing.

Dipper felt the rage boil up inside of him, coursing through his veins. Nobody messed with his sister. And by nobody, he meant _nobody._

He needed to take his anger out on something. He saw the dresser and gripped the orb tightly. A teal blob of energy wrapped itself around the dresser. He lifted his hand, and it flew toward the ceiling. It splintered into a million pieces, which rained down to the floor. Dipper smirked. Nobody but Mabel had this much power.

_Except that boy_, he thought. The anger and hate continue to flow, threatening to spill out. He stared at a picture of Gideon on the wall and smiled smugly as he made it burst into flames.

"You'll regret this, Gideon Pines."


End file.
